Kanojo Wa Akumabito Desu
by Fallow-Heart
Summary: When an infamous ANBU captain returns to Konoha from active duty in other lands rumours begin that something 'big' is about to go down. Just what does this stranger bring news of and can the new generation of Konoha ninja bring peace to the demons in the closet of Village Hidden in the Leaf. -With OCs
1. The One Who Came Home

**(My japanese sucks, I make apologies! I'm writing an adventure with dark and serious overtones. There are some OCs of my own creation in here with some 'interesting' pasts. I hope you stick around and enjoy it, I'm just really writing for fun is all. I love Naruto, I don't own it. If I did, I would probably hook Kakashi up with every known character. Just cause.)**

* * *

**Kanojo Wa Akumabito Desu**

1 – The One Who Came Home

"I heard it from Genma," Anko crossed her arms behind her head, stretching out on the bench behind the table. Her hands brushed up the wooden back, knees jolting the table enough that the half eaten dango rolled a little on the plate with a tiny squish noise into the mitarashi syrup. She couldn't help but smile at the looks of absolute horror crossing the faces of the two men who sat across from her.

Kakashi was a little more understated in his pause, it was brief, but Anko had been friendly with him long enough to know that the measured pause he gave her, flicking his coal black eye over the half-eaten sweet then to her smirking face was about the same as him standing up and fleeing for the safety of the hills. Preferably somewhere that was explosion proof.

It was Tenzou, no, Yamato's reaction that made the irrepressible Anko bite the inside of her cheek so she didn't fall face forward onto the table laughing. He was frozen, cup held in his hand on the way to his mouth and his eyes were as wide as saucers, filled with terror. Even his skin seemed to have drained of what little colour he ever managed to get, often cooped up inside his regimental clothing. She peeked between the two for a few more minutes, letting it sink in.

From behind where she was sitting was a scuffle, and someone was hung over the side. It was Guy, to the loud complaints of Tenten who was trying to get him to sit down and not disrupt their dinner. "What was that, Anko?"

"I said, Mistuhana's coming back home."

His eyes sparkled. Like Anko, Guy too shared a close friendship with the ANBU captain outside of her strict working regime. The grin on his face turned a little deprecating, he too had spotted Yamato. "Oh I can't wait, the elegant beast and the butterfly... and Yamato... as her tree to pu-"

A squawk went up, the cup that Yamato had been holding thrown at Guy's face with good, direct aim. Guy fell backwards, to more cries from his team, this time the voice of the Hyuuga prodigy joining in as Guy no doubt knocked over more items on the table. Tenten was in fine voice now. Anko looked down at Yamato, his face shiny with sweat.

"No, she c-can't... n..." he swallowed hard.

"Oh, but she is."

"You're enjoying this far too much, Anko," Kakashi said mildly, leaning back too.

"Your hands are shaking," she smirked.

He tucked his hands behind his head, almost like a mirror of her posture. "I don't know what you mean." His eye crinkled, to show her exactly what he thought of her pointing it out so directly, "We all did our time together after all."

"That's true, but Mitsuhana stayed in longer and for good reason." Anko picked up her dango, eyeing it with a smile, then jabbing it towards Yamato, unable to stop smiling, "She always said she was looking forward to the day she ended up being your Captain, Ya-ma-toooo."

"Mitsuhana..."

Anko nearly laughed out loud, he was drained of any will to fight. Well no matter, she'd been looking forward to this for a long time. Mitsuhana, her closest friend and rival was coming home after four years out of the village and it was high time they got together, talked and sparred. She'd improved her skills, no doubt her rival had too. Anko bit into the dango, relishing the instant hit of sweetness. Guy no doubt would also want time with her, those two had practically grown up together after all. Next to Kakashi, she was the only one capable of handling his completely eccentric ways without breaking a sweat. And Guy was the only one who...

Anko dropped the skewer onto the platter. "I do wonder though, why she's come home now."

"Are you thinking it has something to do with Naruto?" Kakashi tilted his head, "Or the Akatsuki? Or maybe both?"

"Or maybe something worse," Anko said darkly.

"...yes, that would be..."

Yamato ignored that tension that hung between Anko and the copy ninja and instead lead forward so his head almost touched table, groaning piteously, "Kages defend me, Mitsuhanaaaaa..."

This time, Anko did laugh.

* * *

Three days later, the streets were lit up as the chill of autumn was setting in and the nights getting darker earlier. It was barely six in the evening when Kakashi and Yamato decided to meet up with their small squad of friends. After much discussion they had decided that it was perhaps for the best if they informed Naruto, Sakura and Sai of exactly what was going on, as all three had caught wind of something happening from the older nin in the village.

Sakura and Naruto walked together on one side of Kakashi, to the other was Yamato and Sai, cutting a wide path on their way towards Ichiraku, a place that Naruto had put his foot down almost religiously about them going to. He was once again, sticking as close to Kakashi as he could, no doubt in the vain hope that he would get to see under that mask that had vexed him for so long. It didn't take too long to get them settled once at the bar-styled restaurant, and ordering food.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sakura as ever, was quick to the heart of the matter, adding, "You even turned up on time."

"Yeah, that's gotta be the indication something is wrong," Naruto picked up his chopsticks.

"Well, we decided that it was time to let you know just why you've been seeing a lot of changes these past couple of days." Kakashi glanced at Yamato who seemed to wilt in his seat. He almost felt sympathy for him. Gods above only knew how much he felt like locking himself in his room until the initial fallout was over.

The blond haired ninja peered at him, then scrunched up his face thinking, "You mean how we've got a lot of labourers on duty?"

"The hospital too, we took an extra order of supplies and there's been a whole wing cleared out."

"Even the higher ups for me, have been on edge," Sai said emotionlessly, looking at the bowl of food placed in front of him, plain soup and noodles. "It's almost like there's going to be a war."

"War, if only," Yamato moaned.

"Eh, what does that mean?" Naruto stared at Sakura, then they both looked at Kakashi.

"Well, well," he tried to steer the conversation, but failing as the concept of war sparked the interest of the younger ninja. If only it was a war, it'd be far more straight forward than this. He glanced again at Yamato who was eating slowly, then at his own ramen, taking his time to snap the chopsticks into independence.

"Is there a war coming? I haven't heard anything like that from Lady Tsunade," the pink haired one said, poking at her smaller bowl of food. She frowned, "But she sure has been in a bad temper."

"She's always in a bad temper."

"Like master... like st-" Sai paused, catching the dagger-filled glare Sakura was throwing at him, instead trying one of his newer models of smile on her, "...strong feelings."

"Strong feelings, right." She harrumphed, then stabbed so hard at the ramen her chopstick snapped through the bottom of the bowl, spilling liquid everywhere. "Argh, look what you made me do!"

"Sakura, get a grip on that strength!"

"I'll get a grip on you, ya big moron!"

"Please, guys," Kakashi sighed, "But really, the answer isn't a war."

The three younger ninja paused, each stopping to look at him and then Yamato who seemed ready to drown his sorrows in another bowl of food. Even Sai had put his food aside for a moment to display a small measure of concern, however flickering and brief.

Sakura let go of Naruto, albeit a little reluctantly, "It isn't? But-"

"It's Mitsuhana," Yamato said.

"Mitsuhana?" Sakura repeated, "Who is that?"

"Well, she's an old acquaintance of ours, she's an ANBU operative and-"

"The Blood Cloaked Demon," Sai said. He was staring now very intently at Kakashi, it was kind of an unnerving stare. "That's who you mean, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Sai, who is... how do you know who..." Naruto leaned to take a good look at Sai's face. It was hard to discern if he'd lost any colour, but he definitely seemed to have hardened his features. In his flat obsidian eyes seemed to be a hint of.. curiosity? Could their quietest and most socially awkward member actually be curious?

"Everyone in ROOT knows who she is," he closed his eyes, as if trying to recall all the stories, then looked down at the bowl of half eaten food. "Mitsuhana was a small sized clan, part of one of the many Senju related clans in Konoha. They had a very unusual bloodline trait. The only current active Mitsuhana was a jonin at a very young age, like Kakashi-sensei was. Only unlike Kakashi, she became almost legendary, infamous even... because..." he swallowed. "Are the stories true?" Sai said instead.

"Most of them, yes," Kakashi put down his empty bowl.

"That was fast," Naruto grimaced, noticing. "I didn't even have time to see..."

"She got the nickname Blood Cloaked Demon because she's... ruthless, shall we say. The Mitsuhana we all know becomes almost like someone else once the battle is under way." His eye moved to Sakura, "Understand?"

"Are you saying, she has a split personality?" She couldn't help but stare, "An ANBU Captain with such a deep psychological-"

"Yes."

"And... the alter...?"

"Is the Blood Cloaked Demon. It calls itself Oni and acts like the namesake. The medics have however come up with ways to... help Mitsuhana with her problems." Kakashi sighed, "I realise you probably don't understand, but she is one of our best ANBU."

"I get it, but it seems like a very big risk," Sakura frowned. Kakashi noted that even now, the medical and professional part of Sakura seemed to have a hard time shutting off. Of course, this case was quite unusual in that they had managed to contain the alter ego for so long and so effectively. "So she's coming back to Konoha?"

"Yeah."

Naruto grinned, "Is that why Yamato looks like he's about to die?"

Yamato groaned, almost stifling a sob. Kakashi grinned too, he couldn't help it, his mask stretching with it, "That's a very interesting case, you see-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

The shout was so loud that even at this distance, they could hear it. Sakura sat up as though someone had hit her with a kunai, eyes wide. Even the easy going Naruto shuddered. It was a voice they all recognised; Tsunade. And she didn't sound at all happy. Casting a look at his fellow jonin who by now was about to be left with the bill for the ramen, the copy ninja stood up and brushed the covering to Ichiraku aside.

In the street people had stopped walking to stare up at where the shouting was going in. It was coming from the Hokage building, loud and angry. Even at this distance, that Tsunade could shout so loudly was kind of impressive. Kakashi looked about in the street, spotting Anko and Genma who had been buying dumplings, no doubt to try and sate the woman's appetite for sweet and unnecessary treats. Genma chewed on his senbon as though his life depended on it, then he laughed and said something to Anko, who responded by stuffing an entire gyuhi into her mouth.

Further up the street he caught the sight of Asuma coming out of the restaurant with Kurenai and their teams, no doubt after some barbecue. He wondered if they had also explained to their curious teams as to what was going on. Just the vague details. There was a lot of things that couldn't be told to just anyone about Mitsuhana and her deeper involvement in Konoha, of course. As his team came to stand next to him, Naruto waving up the street to Kiba and Shikamaru, there was a massive detonation of glass.

All eyes moved to where the top of the tower was, to someone who was flung out of the window with shards of glass. The figure streamed out of the sky at speed, with the sight of Shizune trying to hold onto the raging Tsunade and actually managing to hold her own.

The figure plummeted at speed, landing with force against an electrical pole, then onto the ground with enough power in the fall left to leave an impressive looking crater. Cries went up, and Sakura pushed past Kakashi in alarm.

He almost told her not to bother.

"AGEHA MISTUHANA!" shrieked Tsunade from her room.

In the crater, a small, lithe figure sat upright, holding her right shoulder, grinning. She was still beautiful, in that wild way she had, with her short trimmed black hair and the single red stripe on the right temple, combed into a soft quiff, the rest of her hair left long and gathered into two tight pigtails. Her eyes were brilliant green and she still had adhesive bandages on her face. She still looked unrepentant, as she stood up slowly and laughed loudly, waving with her good arm cheerily up at Shizune and Tsunade.

Sakura was frozen, halfway to her, looking unsure as the woman turned slightly from the furious Hokage and grinned up the street, "Anko, Genma, Kakashi! It's been a while!"

"Team Kakashi, Ageha Mitsuhana," he sighed, wishing he could pull his mask up over his eyes. "The Blood Cloaked Demon."


	2. She Has Her Own Way

**Kanojo Wa Akumabito Desu**

2 – She Has Her Own Way

"My I can't believe it's been four years," the woman stretched. "Four long years, I was starting to get really used to it and now, ahhh... I think she really did a number on my shoulder. I wasn't looking out for it at all, for an old woman she's still fast."

Ageha Mitsuhana wasn't as frightening up close as all this talk had made her out to be, Sakura was relieved to see, as she focused her chakra into her hands to continue the healing process. Once Ageha had finally calmed down after greeting her long time jonin friends, she had agreed to come to Kakashi's apartment and allow herself to be healed by the very insistent Sakura. She wasn't particularly tall, maybe five foot two. She was very pretty, Sakura was confident enough in herself to realise this. But not a pampered pretty. Ageha had the bearing of someone who was just self assured, she knew her place, she knew where was going with life.

She wasn't thin or fat and to Sakura's relief, privately, she was as Ageha jokingly said 'flatter than Kakashi's excuses for being late' in the breasts department. She told Sakura, as the medic ninja had begun healing the torn ligaments in her shoulder, uncaring of who saw her in what state of undress, that as a teen she'd drank enough milk to fortify her bones for years, not that it ever did her chest any good, much to her disappointment. Sakura found that she liked the woman, she was easy to talk to, if a little eccentric. Her clothing choice was not typical ANBU, but she figured that given her time from the village, her eccentric ways had to be accepted somehow, if she was as good as they said she was.

She wore a long hooded shirt that reached mid thigh. It was laced up the middle and the front bore the typical pockets of a flak jacket, like Kakashi wore. The neck of the shirt was deep and wide. On the left collar her hitai-ate was sewn, rather than on a headband as many ninja wore it (admittedly in varying ways). The shirt had elbow length sleeves that were voluminous, leaving her arms covered in bandages down to a pair of gloves similar to those that Kakashi wore, only the metal backs of Ageha's gloves had cruel ridges and spikes. She wore similar tiny tight fitting shorts, as Sakura did, only the ANBU's shorts came barely a few inches past her groin. Her legs were bare, then her sandals were more heavily reinforced than many Sakura had seen. In black, they also had a spring action opening under the sole for hidden blades.

Ageha watched her appreciatively work, then smiled suddenly. She really was good looking, Sakura decided. "You must have worked under Tsunade, I've never seen anyone other than Shizune with such good chakra control."

"Yes, she's my teacher. Master, as you will."

"Master, ehhh," Ageha looked away at Kakashi, "Seems like you lost out a talented kunoichi to someone else. You're slipping."

"Hmm, I had other matters to worry over."

"All students should be a worry, right?" She grinned, showing teeth.

"Right," he crinkled his eye up. "I had Naruto here to train."

Ageha cut a look across to Naruto. Sakura kept an eye out. She wasn't sure how this woman would react to him, let alone as a woman with a split personality. When did the alter come out? How did it come out? Could it even interact with other people? Was Ageha aware of it? Instead, Naruto just watched her curiously in return. "Oh, you're..." there was a brief look of pain across Ageha's face, then smoothness. "I see."

It seemed as though there was going to be more that she was going to say but something had broken it up mid sentence. Was there something that she was really dying to say to him? A secret? Sakura could respect that, but clearly Naruto had caught wind of it, because he was staring intently between the two older ninja now, his blue eyes alight. "What? What?" he demanded. "I'm who? What were you going to say, Ageha-san?"

Sakura sighed inwardly, man what an idiot.

"Nothing, it's really nothing, but you grew up in an interesting way, kid," Ageha smiled at him. "I remember you as a troublemaking brat."

"That was then, this is now," the blond grinned back at her, "I'm going to be Hokage one day after all."

"Is that so..." again, there was that strange look, but this one was warm, "I see. I can believe it."

"Ageha-san," Sakura said quietly, wonderingly, earning her a sharp look from the older woman. Jumping a little, she focused back on her work. Tsunade had really knocked the ANBU a blow to be reckoned with. She was a little surprised that the very shoulder socket hadn't completely shattered in response to the force.

"And Sai too, that kid who went with T... er Yamato? He seemed to remind me of something."

"No, Sai came to us from ROOT."

Her eyes narrowed, "ROOT? That old fox is still around?"

"Yes." Kakashi held up a hand, "No matter what I was to say or do, Danzo decided that we needed to have someone from his organisation in our group. Sai joined a couple of months ago, but he's met a good deal of change since then. But back to the matter before, I was assigned Sakura here, Naruto and Sasuke."

There. The intake of breath was sharp, jerking the wounded shoulder of Sakura's surprised hands. She was more surprised by the intense look that came across Ageha's face, darkening the features. Was this the demon inside her? No, this was just... anger? And worry. "Sasuke... Uchiha?"

"Yes."

Ageha lifted her free hand, biting at the thumb, "I see. Where is he?"

"Sasuke-kun left us, two and something years ago." Sakura surprised herself by speaking up, but without tears. The ANBU captain looked at her, smaller in stature but imposing in presence. She felt like shrinking away under that firm, emerald stare. Eyes so similar to her own, but harder. Very hard. "He left to join Orochimaru."

"He did what?" She looked shocked, "Why!?"

"Because he wanted the power to be... an Avenger."

Ageha was silent.

The door opened, Sai coming in with the plastic bag filled with juice. Next to him, Yamato was carrying two scrolls and behind him...

"Agehaaaaa!"

She looked up, Sakura only just having enough time to get out of the way as something huge and green swept the diminutive woman out of her healing hands and into a bone crushing hug. Tears, black shiny hair... and that distinctive voice pattern.

"Guy!" Ageha seemed delighted, gripping back as best as she could, "You haven't changed!"

"I've missed you, where have you been, I sent so many letters," he was weeping.

"You know, business, ANBU business, I can't discuss that! Guy, let me down, my shoulder-"

"You would be so proud, I found the best springtime of youth ever, I found where I am needed!"

"Guy, it really hu-"

"You must meet my students, my cute students! Two chunin and a jonin already! They are incredible and so nice, they would love you, Agehaaaa," more sobbing.

"LET HER GO!" Sakura wasn't usually one to lose her temper, but all the while Guy was over her patient like a bad rash, she could imagine the damage being done to the careful work she had poured herself into doing. The punch hadn't intended to be hard, but the chakra behind it had sent him flying, letting go of the startled ANBU captain who sank thankful into the bed. "Idiot!" she huffed, turning back to Ageha.

"Oh," the black haired kunoichi grinned, "Definitely Tsunade's student."

Sakura grinned back at her. Yes, she definitely liked this Ageha Mitsuhana.

* * *

Long after the younger ninja had gone home, she sat with Kakashi, Guy and Anko in the small room that the copy ninja used. It was functional at best, with his bed, the sparse furniture and the small bathroom and kitchenette off to either side. At least he had a reasonable view, it looked out across the smaller roofs and onto the beautiful trees she had sorely missed. There were so many here that just didn't exist in other lands, such greenery and life all around that she never found elsewhere. No one had bothered to turn lights on, the only artificial light coming in was from the streets outside, casting bizarre shadows and odd angles on them.

She was on the bed, next to Anko who had kept touching her shoulder, stroking her hair, holding her hand; anything that reminded her that she did exist, that she was here. She remembered the look of pain Anko had given her the day she had gone away, for this previous four year mission. It was the same look she got every time she left the village. Worry, panic, fear, loneliness. It was her dark eyes, that said she was unsure if Ageha would come home again, would she ever want to?

Guy stood, his back on the wall with the door, arms folded and head bent. His cheek was red still from the blow the young medic ninja had given him, yet his face held itself set in an expression of deep thought. She had grown up with Guy after all, he had always been there for her. He was a rock, in his own way, someone she had come to rely on always being there, when the journey brought her home from her missions.

Kakashi was cross legged on the floor. Hatake Kakashi, once her fellow ANBU agent, graduated the same year from the academy, matched each other well in terms of skill and ability, before the transplanted Sharingan. Unlike him, she had chosen to be the shadows. She wanted to remain ANBU. She didn't need more pain, she didn't think she could take it. She knew she was wrong. His eye watched her, impassive in the dim light. He still wore that mask, how infuriating. She'd seen beneath it and never understood why he kept his face hidden.

"So," Kakashi broke the silence, as he did so Anko's hand crept over once more and tightened about hers. "What happened?"

"I found hardly any traces of them." She pursed her lips, "And I know I wasn't the only one hunting them down. I had my personal reasons too."

"Who else was looking for them?"

"Orochimaru, I think he was looking at more ways to combine and control the cellular level of chakra in organic life. His search was only marginally more fruitful than mine was. He found a survivor and had her taken to a safe holding, then threw tracks in my face to throw me off. He's grown smarter," she shook her head, "I wonder how he knew I was looking for them. The clan is all but destroyed now..."

"There's other concerns now though," Guy said, "The Akatsuki."

"Yes, them," She looked at Anko briefly. Anko's face was drawn; all mention of her old master usually sent her into a tailspin of doubt and other negative emotions. Ageha frowned, looking back at both Kakashi and Guy, "Orochimaru was part of them, but I'm assuming that's not why you're concerned. It's about the Biju, isn't it?"

"They're steadily growing their resources, extracting them from the Jinchuriki and sealing them somehow. We don't know why they want them yet, but keeping the beasts out of their hands is our main priority."

"Which brings this down to Naruto, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Kakashi sighed, his mask moving with the breath, "He is stubborn, wilful, wild and short tempered. But he has a good heart and a compassionate nature."

She couldn't help but smile, "Just like his mother."

"Ageha," Anko said softly, "I know that... I..."

"Anko it's alright. So, what are you proposing we do about Naruto?" Ageha shook her black haired head, the streak of red flashing as it caught the light, like fresh blood. "He won't remain put if you told him. Kushina was never like that, ever. You're going to have to assign people in a position to maintain him, to control that chakra. Yamato, I'm guessing, that's why he's been with them?"

"You always were so astute."

"Even with my split personality, you mean," she grinned a bit.

"Yes, well. Yamato is..."

"Oh seriously, after all this time?" Ageha snorted, "What a little pain in my neck he grew up to be. You can tell him I've forgotten about all that, so long as he does a good job and keeps Naruto safe."

Anko and Guy shared a long look, then the green clad nin spoke up in his deep voice, "You won't be sticking around for this? Considering how close you are to this matter?"

"Who me? If I get caught up and lose my cool, I am no use to him, at all!" She shook her head, "No, I'm not meant for village life."

"So why was the Hokage screaming in rage earlier?" Anko grinned. "I really have to know because she did a complete number on those windows. I heard Kotetsu grumbling about having to direct the labourers to getting it fixed after you all moved elsewhere and gave the crowds some peace of mind."

"Oh, that," she had the decent grace to blush.

"Oh, a blush, this has to be good!"

"Well there was this minor accident I may have had, or may not, I can't confirm it. I may, or may not, have added a couple of million to my bingo book entry," she looked sheepish, "I was supposed to be helping the construction of a dockyard, when I discovered this illegal gambling ring, see... so I thought..."

"Oh dear," Anko covered her eyes.

"Turns out, it wasn't illegal. Also turns out that the counterfeit money I threw in the harbour, wasn't."

"Ageha, really," Kakashi shook his head. "I can't... I don't want to believe this..."

"...also turns out that the drugs I thought they were using that I also dumped into the harbour were actually poisonous to fish. I killed off some of their fishing routes and then ended up giving the entire harbour town food poisoning. Including the local ninja outpost."

Guy just laughed, whilst Anko and Kakashi stared at her. She blushed, her ears felt hot, and lamely tacked on, "At least no one actually died this time, right?"

"You just get better with age," Anko murmured in despair, "Which isn't a compliment."

Ageha flashed her a smile, then worked at her shoulder. "That kunoichi was good, what was her name, Sakura? They grow up so fast, so very fast." She sighed, then pinned a long, sharp look onto Kakashi. He had started to relax and then stiffened as she did.

"Hmm?" He swallowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" She narrowed her eyes. "Whose bright idea was that?"

"Well, I am the only sharingan user left."

"Kakashi," Guy said warningly. He actually moved off the wall enough to take a somewhat threatening stance. Ageha tried not to do the same. It was a sore point, a very sore point indeed. But instead she clamped her arms over her chest, trapping Anko's hand much to the kunoichi's dislike, but the hand wasn't removed. It was there for support.

She needed it right now, thinking about it all. For a moment her eyes drifted shut. It was all she needed. She could recall it. The way there had always been two. The smell of the blood, the strange markings, the odd furrows in the ground and on the building. Bodies, just laid out, fallen where they would. Lanterns that had not been lit, all under a serene moon that shot rays across the compound. The lowered voices and the distant, angry, distrustful looks. The bitter taste it had left. The escape.

"So he left, to get stronger, to kill Itachi," she murmured. "I somehow knew this would always happen. I take it you did everything you could to stop it?"

"Yes."

"I should have stayed," she opened her eyes. They burned. Ninja never cried, emotions were weak, they were useless. Even so, "I should have been here for him. I could have done more, said more. I was weak, a useless tool for the job no one could do but me."

"That's not true, you-"

"No, we know it's true." She exhaled, and then smiled at Kakashi. He stared impassively back at her, "Demons know their own, right?"

"Then what are you going to do now, Ageha?"

Her green gaze moved to Anko, who had rescued her hand. The other woman stared back at her. Friends. Rivals. Anko was part of her life, a wonderful part of it. Growing up together, ANBU, jutsu and demons. They both had their own special brands of damnation. Briefly looking at Guy, she focused her attention on Anko. She needed to hear this, to say it aloud – because this Demon was an awful one, it had haunted them for too long.

"I'm here to fix mistakes. Starting with the Uchiha mess."

* * *

"I haven't seen her in a long time," Hanabi said quietly, as they stood at the gate. Hinata glanced down towards her younger sister.

"That's true," Hiashi said. Both girls glanced up towards their father, still imposing and powerful with a stone-face that said almost nothing, impassive with those milky eyes. They had turned out, several members of the main House and Branch house, standing in wait for the return of their guest and 'adopted' family. "It was a long time ago that I made a promise to her mother to take care of her. She is as good as part of the Hyuuga."

"F-father," Hinata said, "Is it true that s-she learned our fighting style?"

A flicker of a smile touched that face, "In a sense. She lacks our eyes, our Byakugan, so she is unable to properly utilise the Gentle Fist as we do. However, she is an impressive ninja and found ways to incorporate our teachings into her talents, into her training."

Hinata looked again at Hanabi, who shrugged her thin shoulders. Both wore kimonos in white and brown, with lavendar flower patterns. Hanabi wore her hair down but Hinata had chosen to draw her hair up and pin it into place with combs. To her right, as the Branch speaker and cousin, Neji wore his jonin clothes, eyes already activated so he could see beyond the gate and alert them to her arrival, so all would be in readiness. He looked so grown up and mature these days, that Hinata found herself quite proud. The distant and arrogant son of her uncle had grown into a fine, upstanding man who saw beyond the simple 'fate' and 'strength' to the character beneath a person.

"Neji, can you see her?" she whispered.

"Yes, she is coming," he straightened his shirt.

"Are you nervous?"

He looked at her, relaxing his Byakugan and smiled, "Does it show?"

"No, b-but I thought as you... as you..." she caught on her words.

"As I idolise her, you mean, that my nerves would be too much? Perhaps so." He looked up, twitching his shirt again, "She is strong after all. Since youth, I have aspired to be someone who could overcome Fate, wishing to be free. She is someone I look up to, she struggles and perseveres. And she is family... she who has none, was welcomed in..." He nodded, "I am thinking of-"

He was cut off, and the gate swung itself open and a small woman stood there, dropping her duffel bag and smiling. Lithe, pretty and giving off an aura of pure energy with a hint of danger. She adjusted her collar, it drooped down, exposing some of her mesh shirt beneath it. "Lord Hiashi!"

"Ageha-san," he said, quite warmly, making Hinata and Hanabi both look up at him in surprise. He was smiling, crossing the distance to her as she made the steps even shorter by coming towards him and throwing her arms about him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Uncle," she laughed.


End file.
